I need you
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: 4x09 SPOILERS  Elle est là, sur le pas de sa porte, elle a besoin de lui. OS


4x09, SPOILERS ALERT !

Wow, Kill Shot m'a tué. Vraiment, c'était magique x)

Voici un très court One-Shot, qui m'est venu très vite après la fin de l'épisode, en espérant que vous apprécierez :)

Oh, et je l'ai écris en écoutant "Bad Romance" repris par 30 Seconds To Mars. Enjoy ! :D

Et Castle ne m'appartient malheureusement pas x)

* * *

><p>« J'ai besoin de toi... »<p>

Elle était là. Sur le pas de sa porte. Les yeux rouges, les joues humides, les mains tremblantes, et les cheveux en batailles. A presque une heure du matin, elle se tenait sur son paillasson, lui disant ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait peur, et elle avait besoin de son partenaire. Il l'attira doucement vers lui, en prenant sa main, et ferma la porte. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était contre son torse, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentit les bras de Castle l'entourer, dans une étreinte douce et sécurisante. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses pectoraux, sa tête sur son épaule, ils étaient au milieu de son appartement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit mieux, elle était en sécurité. Dans les bras de Rick, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Sa respiration était maintenant calme, et les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et prenait de longues inspirations. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, fut qu'il sentait bon. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Un mélange de café, de vanille, de parfum, et une odeur masculine, qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait attiré dans la canapé qu'une fois qu'elle était assise contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait une main dans son dos, et l'autre sur son bras. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser sur son front, et resterais un peu l'étreinte. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et somnolait, elle sentit la main de Castle caresser son visage quelques secondes après avoir frissonné.

« Je suis là Kate... » murmura t-il « Je serais toujours là... »

C'était étrange. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Se retrouver si vulnérable. Avoir si peur. Les évènements récents lui avaient fait comprendre que le temps passait à une vitesse folle, et qu'attendre de retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère pour enfin s'autoriser à être heureuse n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout, mais elle n'était pas encore totalement prête. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose pour qu'elle se lance, enfin, et qu'elle affronte ses démons, pour de bon.

« Je suis désolée Castle... »

« Pourquoi ? » souffla t-il

Plus tôt dans la journée, il l'avait laissé partir avec Esposito, pour attraper le sniper. Il avait eu peur, peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, mais l'accompagner aurait été une mauvaise idée. Il avait prit la bonne décision, et il lui avait montré qu'il était en colère quand ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tard au poste. Il était déçu. Blessé. Qu'elle ne se soit pas confié à lui. Son partenaire. Son ami, son meilleur ami. L'homme qui l'aimait. Et puis, il y avait ces quelques mots d'Esposito. Il réalisa qu'elle se souvenait, mais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Qu'il devait lui donner tout le temps, et l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

« Pour...pour tout. »

« Kate, tout vas bien, d'accord ? Je suis là, pour toujours. »

« Je...J'ai besoin que tu sois là Rick, avec moi. Tu es mon partenaire. Tu dois être avec moi. »

« Je suis avec toi. »

« Non. Non, tu n'étais pas là quand il pointait son arme sur moi. J'ai eu si peur. Si peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire que... »

Elle n'avait pas bougé, sa tête toujours contre la poitrine de Castle. Son oreille était à quelques centimètre du cœur de son partenaire. Ce cœur qui lui appartenait. Ce cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Ce cœur qu'elle torturait depuis des mois. Ce cœur, celui de l'homme de sa vie.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-elle

Il sourit, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il savait que peut importe ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant, il ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre. Il savait que maintenant, tout ce qui allait se passer, ils le traverserait plus unis que jamais. Plus fort. Même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Il pouvait encore attendre. Des jours, des semaines, des mois. Elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je sais. » répondit-il « Je sais. »

« Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Il me faut...Il me faut encore un peu de temps... »

« Kate, je te l'ai dis, et je te le redirais tous les jours si tu en as besoin. Je serais toujours là. Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit, avant de s'endormir, dans les bras de Rick Castle. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde pour elle. Il était son refuge, sa sortie de secours, son meilleur ami. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après elle, bercé par la respiration de son amie. Sa future petite amie. Sa future femme. La mère de ses futurs enfants. Il avait des rêves plein la tête. Des projets. Des vacances. Des rendez-vous. Des rires, et des bons moments. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Et l'attente n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :)<p> 


End file.
